starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kuat Drive Yards
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Scheepswerf | oprichter = The Ten | leiding = Kuat of Kuat | locatie = Kuat | moedermaatschappij = Techno Union (tot de Clone Wars) | dochteronderneming = Chempat Engineered Defenses Kuat Leisure Kuat Systems Engineering Kuat Vehicles Rothana Heavy Engineering Ubrikkian Industries | producten = Schepen Voertuigen Wapens | oprichting = | opheffing = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Kuat Drive Yards Dock Kuat Drive Yards, bekend als KDY, was één van de allergrootste scheepswerven in het universum. KDY kon deze positie vasthouden gedurende vele eeuwen en was de producent van talloze beruchte schepen en voertuigen die werden gebruikt door het Galactic Empire. Geschiedenis Kuat Drive Yards werd gesticht door de zogenaamde The Ten, tien rijke families die Kuat lieten bewerken tot een paradijselijk oord. Zij hadden de grote ambitie om één van de meest succesvolle scheepswerven op te starten. Dit stootte op verzet van conglomeraten maar ondanks sabotage en spionage, lukt het hen toch om de eerste werven van KDY op te starten. Door de Inheritance Exemption kwam de macht van KDY in handen van de Kuat familie. KDY liet er geen gras over groeien en werd beschouwd als een zeer megalomaan bedrijf dat alsmaar meer macht en controle wilde. De reputatie van KDY groeide en KDY probeerde steeds om andere fabrikanten over te nemen en hen als dochterbedrijf in te schakelen. Rond 5.000 BY bevond Core Galaxy Systems, één van de oorspronkelijke fabrikanten van schepen, zich in competitiestrijd met KDY. Core Galaxy Systems moest echter terrein prijsgeven door sabotage, onverwachte ongelukken en prijsoorlogen. Toen de fabrikant op het punt stond om openbaar verkocht te worden, greep KDY meteen in en kocht Core Galaxy Systems over en liet het bedrijf volledig in KDY opgaan. Andere bedrijven die werden overgenomen waren Rothana Heavy Engineering en het grote Ubrikkian Industries dat bekend was voor zijn Repulsorlift modellen. Door deze overname werd KDY samen met Corellian Engineering Corporation de grootste fabrikant van schepen. De scheepswerven omcirkelden Kuat helemaal en waren volledig uitgerust om er voortdurend in te vertoeven met restaurants, ontspanningszones, hotels, leefzones, enzovoorts. KDY richtte op andere planeten werven op, zoals op Belderone en Rothana. KDY stichtte na verloop van tijd enkele kleinere dochterbedrijven: *Kuat Leisure: Maakte vooral schepen voor de burgers. *Kuat Vehicles: Bouwde Airspeeders, Landspeeders en Speeder Bikes. *Kuat Systems Engineering: Speelde een vrij aanzienlijke rol in de Clone Wars door verschillende succesvolle modellen te ontwikkelen. *Chempat Engineered Defenses: Werd samen met CEC bestuurd en maakte Shield Generators en Sensors. Nog voor de Clone Wars van start gingen, begon KDY te experimenteren met enorme schepen. Hoog geplaatste officials van KDY zetelden eveneens in de Trade Federation Executive Board en KDY was lid van de Techno Union. Maar toen Nute Gunray de leden van KDY liet vermoorden tijdens de Eriadu Conference rond 32 BBY, veranderde KDY van koers en liet het de Trade Federation links liggen en zou het later ook de Techno Union verlaten. Hierdoor werd KDY een belangrijke bondgenoot van de Galactic Republic in de Clone Wars, ook al omdat Rothana Heavy Engineering en Kuat Systems Engineering verschillende belangrijke opdrachten kregen aangeboden. KDY leverde niet alleen grote schepen, zoals de ''Acclamator''-class Cruiser en de ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer, het leverde eveneens de Starfighters en de Walkers voor de vloot en het leger van de Galactic Republic. Om deze toestroom te kunnen opvangen, sloot KDY het Victor Initiative Project af en werkte het samen met de rivaal CEC en Rendili StarDrive om alle productie op tijd te kunnen afleveren. [[Afbeelding:KDY_ISD.jpg|250px|thumb|left|Reclame voor de Imperial-class Star Destroyer]] Rond deze periode ontpopten Walex Blissex en zijn dochter Lira Blissex zich tot de meest beloftevolle ingenieurs, wat uiteindelijk zou leiden tot één van hun grootste successen, de ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer. Toen Palpatine de New Order opstartte, werd Kuat als eerste planeet ondergedompeld onder het Galactic Empire. In ruil voor hun steun tijdens de Clone Wars kreeg KDY nu ook talloze dikke contracten om schepen en voertuigen te blijven maken voor het Galactic Empire. KDY concentreerde zich op de grote schepen en Walkers terwijl Sienar Fleet Systems zich met de Starfighters mocht bezighouden. Het orgelpunt was de ontwikkeling van de ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught. Het verkeer in het Kuat System werd bijzonder streng gereguleerd in de drie Ports onder leiding van Moff Thichis Kuras. KDY werd ook één van de originele contributing sponsors van de moderne Corporate Sector. De Inner Kuat Traffic Zone was het gebied in het Kuat System waar al het verkeer naar en van Kuat werd geregeld in drie ruimtestations Kuat Passenger Port, Kuat Freight Port en Imperial Transfer Post. Elk van deze stations bracht personen, vracht en andere goederen naar KDY en Kuat. Deze stations waren tijdens het Empire zeer beperkt te bereiken. Elk station had twee uitgaande en twee inkomende Hyperspace Routes. De dagelijkse leiding van KDY was in handen van Kuat of Kuat. Zijn grootste vrees was dat het Empire KDY zou nationaliseren en daarom probeerde hij om KDY afstand te laten nemen van het Empire zonder dat dit uiteraard werd opgemerkt. Hij geloofde zelfs dat de Rebel Alliance een betere keuze was dan het Empire maar bleef omwille van pragmatische redenen trouw aan het Empire. Na de Battle of Yavin raakte de positie van KDY ietwat verzwakt. De Emperor vond het vreemd dat KDY niet bood op het contract van de Death Star II, Prince Xizor had zijn zinnen gezet op KDY en de Rebel Alliance had een tactische blunder van KDY uitgebuit op op Fresia X-Wing Starfighters te gaan ophalen. Kuat of Kuat raakte uiteindelijk betrokken in een complot waarin zijn veiligheidschef Kodir of Kuhlvult KDY aan de Rebel Alliance zou overleveren. Kuat of Kuat pleegde uiteindelijk zelfmoord en Boba Fett kon KDY behoeden voor een ramp nadat Kuat of Kuat een schip op een ramkoers met de scheepswerven had gestuurd. Na de val van het Empire verloor KDY uiteraard enorm veel contracten. Scheepswerven 250px|thumb|Reclame voor de AT-ST Walker De scheepswerven omcirkelden Kuat helemaal en bestonden uit talloze kleinere ruimtestations die aan elkaar waren gekoppeld. KDY had er uiteraard zijn kantoren maar er waren ook kantoren voor de veiligheidstroepen voorzien, hangars, fabrieken, appartementen, commerciële zones en drie scheepswerven die in staat waren om enorme schepen als Star Destroyers te maken, ook al werd de Executor grotendeels nabij Fondor gebouwd. Niet alleen op Kuat had KDY scheepswerven, ze hadden eveneens werven op: *Rothana: Hier was Rothana Heavy Engineering gevestigd, een zeer belangrijk zusterbedrijf dat vooral tijdens de Clone Wars erg hoge ogen gooide. *Belderone: Hier was een belangrijke locatie gevestigd waar AT-AT Walkers werden gebouwd. *Xa Fel: Hier werden Hyperdrives gebouwd voor KDY. *Gyndine: Hier bezat KDY een scheepswerf waar aan onderzoek werd gedaan en waar onder andere de Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor werd ontwikkeld. *Balmorra: Hier werden de meeste AT-ST Walkers gebouwd. Producten 250px|thumb|''Pelta''-class Medical Frigate Voor een lijst van producten van zusterbedrijven van KDY, zie artikels van Rothana Heavy Engineering, Kuat Systems Engineering en Ubrikkian. Technologie & Wapens *DSS-02 Shield Generator *V-150 Planetary Defender Capital Ships *''Arquitens''-class Light Cruiser *EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnaught *''Gladiator''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *''Lancer''-class Frigate *''Pelta''-class Medical Frigate *''Tector''-class Star Destroyer *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Grondvoertuigen & Walkers *6-B Hover Train *All Terrain Armored Transport *All Terrain Kashyyyk Transport *All Terrain Open Transport *All Terrain Personal Transport *All Terrain Reconnaissance Transport *All Terrain Scout Transport *All Terrain Aquatic Transport *HAVw A6 Juggernaut Troop Carrier *Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport Bron *Platt's Starport Guide *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The New Essential Chronology *Star Wars Sourcebook *Imperial Sourcebook *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Complete Cross-Sections *Rebellion Era Campaign Guide category:Kuat Drive Yards category:Kuat Categorie:Scheepswerven